1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to lenses and, particularly, to a projection lens having a high resolution and a reduced length.
2. Description of Related Art
To obtain a sharp projection image and reduced size of projectors, projection lenses with high resolution but short overall length are needed. However, factors affecting both the resolution and the overall length of the projection lens, such as the number, position, and refractive power distribution of lenses employed, complicate any attempt at increasing resolution and shortening overall length of projection lenses.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a projection lens, which can overcome the problems mentioned above.